


Out of Purgatory

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU Season 8, M/M, Sam Didn't Abandon Kevin, That was actually the working title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam lost everything.  All his family and friends were dead or missing.  He didn't know what to do, didn't have anywhere to go.  When he worked out what had happened to his brother and his best friend, he was ready to give up and just drive until he ran out of fuel.  If it hadn't been for a well-timed phone call from Kevin needing his help, who knows what would have happened to him.</p><p>Things had gotten better.  Sam hadn't given up, and now that he had time, he was going to start digging into Purgatory and find a way to drag Dean and Cas out of there.  So he wasn't prepared when Castiel found him in Montana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Angel in Montana

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In A Year - for rodiniaorzetalthepenquin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6338329) by [rosworms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosworms/pseuds/rosworms). 



> I suck at prompts. When I tried to think of something for rosworms for their St. Jude Fic Fundraiser, I had just been rereading this. So I changed some of the specifics and asked for Purgatory. This fic and that one have some differences in the description of what happened in Purgatory, and a huge difference in what Sam was doing while they were there, so they're not really in the same 'verse. You should still go read rosworm's version because it is awesome.

The flutter of wings was a sound Sam had all but given up on. So when he heard it, he almost ignored it, nearly blew it off as wishful thinking. He'd done a lot of that over the past year. But when he turned, there was Castiel. He’d never expected to see the angel again, and he couldn’t help himself as he dropped the book and stood up to take the two steps forward he needed to throw his arms around the angel.

“Sam,” Castiel said, arms coming up to return the hug. “Sam, I am so sorry…”

“Cas, you’re here, you’re alive, for right now, that’s all I care about. So just hush,” Sam said. He held Cas tightly, letting the solidness of the angel in his arms convince him he wasn’t dreaming. Once he was as convinced as he could be, he pulled back. “You were saying?” Not that he didn’t have a pretty good guess.

He was right. “I didn’t get the chance to properly apologize to you when you could actually understand. Sam, I am so sorry for what I did to you. I should never have broken your wall. I don’t deserve your forgiveness, but I’m selfish enough to ask.”

“I forgave you a long time ago,” Sam said with a big smile. “Yeah, you shouldn’t have done it, but my old pastor had this saying. Salvation is for sinners. Forgiveness is for the things that you shouldn’t have done. My faith’s not what it used to be, but that’s still there.”

Castiel nodded, but he looked away. “Thank you.”

“Where’s Dean?” Sam asked. “You did bring him out of Purgatory, right?”

“Of course,” Cas said. “Dean’s on his way to Louisiana to fulfill his end of the deal he made to get out. He’ll meet us here when he’s done.”

“What’s the deal?” Sam asked. He really hated that word these days. “Do I have to watch out because he did something stupid?”

“No. Benny is a good guy. The only thing either Dean or I owe him from the deal is that Dean has to take his spirit to his body and perform the spell to reunite the two,” Cas said.

Sam wanted to believe, but after the other deals he and Dean and Cas had made, it was hard. “So, a deal with no hidden strings? You’re sure?”

“Dean will want to keep an eye on Benny,” Cas said. “In Purgatory, his nature was not a problem, but now that we’re here… it might be. If Benny lied to us about being willing and able to control it.”

“His nature?” Sam asked. That didn’t sound good.

“Benny is a vampire.” Nope, not good. But it could’ve been a hell of a lot worse. “He knew of a way out of Purgatory that humans could use, but he couldn’t. Unless he hitched a ride with Dean. So he would show Dean where the exit was in exchange for Dean giving him the ride. Dean insisted on finding me and bringing me along.”

“After what I did to him, Dean trusted a vampire?” Sam asked.

“At first, it was an alliance of necessity. Dean watched his back constantly. By the time they found me, that had changed. It didn’t take me long to trust Benny myself. We were there for a year, Sam. Dean and I both came to regard Benny as a brother.”

“Huh.” That was surprising, but if Cas and Dean both trusted him, Sam was willing to give him a chance. “Can’t wait to meet him, then.”

“You don’t mind?” Castiel said, and Sam thought he detected a note of triumph in Cas’s voice. “Dean was concerned that you wouldn’t accept Benny.”

“He did what I couldn’t,” Sam said with a shrug. “He got you and Dean out. It took me a month to even figure out where the hell you even were, and then I had Kevin to protect from Crowley. And his mom. Every chance I got, I tried to figure out something, but…”

Castiel nodded sympathetically. “I’m sure Dean will understand.”

“Can you take me to him?” Sam asked. “No reason for him to come all the way here.”

“Get in the Impala,” Castiel said. “I know where Dean’s headed, and it seems like the best way to meet up.”


	2. Meet the Vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam meets Benny and catches the Purgatory guys up on what's been happening in our world.

While they waited, Castiel told Sam stories about Benny and Purgatory. It was nearly two days of waiting before Castiel pointed to a cloud of dust. “Dean’s coming. He should just be a couple minutes.”

Sam got out to lean against the Impala. Once Dean had waved goodbye to the trucker who’d dropped him off, Sam moved to intercept his brother. He got Dean’s attention with a splash of holy water. “Hey there. Miss me?”

“Sammy?” Dean asked, voice a rough whisper. “What the hell…”

“I brought him,” Castiel said. “He wants to meet Benny.”

“You told him?” Dean said. It wasn’t an accusation, it was a request for confirmation.

“I know what he is,” Sam reassured Dean. “He’s the only being any of the three of us have ever made a deal with that doesn’t end up with someone else dead and the world blowing up. Dean, as long as Benny doesn’t eat people, you know I have no problem letting monsters live, and he got you and Cas out of Purgatory. I’ll raid the blood bank for him.”

Dean looked surprised, and grateful. “Huh. Thanks, Sammy.”

“Actually…” Sam said, grin getting wider as he thought about Dean’s reaction to Sam’s current life. “I’ve kind of settled down, there’s this… I can’t wait to show you. It’s really well protected, which means I can keep Kevin and Linda and Channing safe from Crowley, and it’s huge. Even with you and Cas, there’s plenty of room if you wanna invite Benny to hang there too.”

“What… you’re serious,” Dean realized. “You haven’t even met the guy.”

“I’ve spent two days listening to Cas’s stories of your time in Purgatory. Cas says you consider him a brother. That makes him family. It’s up to the two of you, but it at least gives him somewhere to go to get a start, right?” Sam said.

“Yeah,” Dean said. “Yeah, it does. Sam…”

Castiel smirked. “I told you Sam would be okay with Benny.”

“And I told you, you aren’t exactly able to see Sam clearly,” Dean retorted.

That drew a raised eyebrow from Sam. “And you can?”

Dean didn’t answer, just stared at Cas. Cas stared at the ground. “I… lost my nerve.”

“Three Leviathan and a werewolf pack barreling down on us, you’re a cucumber. A conversation with Sam and you turn into a coward?” Dean asked incredulously.

Cas didn’t rise to the bait. “Yes. Exactly.”

Dean rolled his eyes and turned back to Sam. “I am so sorry Cas is an idiot. Come on, let’s go get Benny back.”

Cas lit the way as Sam and Dean dug up Benny’s grave. Once the coffin was open, Dean sliced open his forearm and chanted. A gold light poured out of his arm and into the corpse. “We made it, brother,” a soft voice said in a delightful Cajun accent behind them.

Dean scrambled out of the hole and hugged Benny. “We made it.”

Cas came forward as Dean backed off, hugging Benny in his turn. “We all did.”

“Cas! Thought you’d be in Montana with your…”

“Sam,” Castiel said, interrupting Benny and waving Sam forward. “This is Benny.”

Sam held out a hand. “Cas has told me a lot about you the last couple days. If there’s ever anything I can do to repay you for getting them out, all you have to do is ask.”

“I spent a year listenin’ to these two go on about you,” Benny said as he gave Sam a warm handshake. “You prefer Sam or Sammy?”

“Sam,” he said. “Dean’s the only one who gets to call me Sammy.”

For some reason, that confused Benny. “Not even your angel?”

That threw Sam. “I… I guess Cas could, if he… but he never has.”

“Fair enough, then,” Benny said. “So what happens now? We go our separate ways, like we said?”

“Well, since Cas was right about Sam, we don’t have to right away,” Dean said. “In fact, Sam even said he doesn’t mind you crashing at his place, at least until you’ve had a chance to get your feet under you.”

Once again, Benny looked somewhat surprised. “You sure about that, Sam? You don’t know me, and I’d hate to put you out.”

“I don’t know you, but Dean and Cas do, and they say you’re family. Good enough for me,” Sam said. “And don’t worry, there’s plenty of room.”

Benny nodded. “That’s mighty kind of you, then. Thank you.”

“Right then.” Sam tossed Dean the keys to the Impala. “We’re going to Kansas, near the Nebraska border. You riding with us or meeting us there, Cas?”

“I’ll come with you, since I don’t know where I’m going or how long it will take you to get there,” Cas said.

Dean snorted. “And if you’re in the car you can stop Benny from saying too much?”

Benny looked between Dean and Cas. “What am I not sayin’?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Cas is a giant chicken. Two days, and he hasn’t worked up the balls to talk to Sammy.”

“You’re kiddin’ me,” Benny said, holding back a laugh. “An angel of the Lord gets scared of a pair of hazel eyes and, what was it he said, the biggest goddamn heart he’d ever seen? Although now that I’ve met Sam, I suppose that could be just a joke about Sam being a giant.”

Dean punched Benny’s shoulder. “Cas? Joke?”

“Good point,” Benny acknowledged.

“I am not scared of Sam,” Cas protested.

“Sure you’re not,” Dean drawled. “Why would you be scared of Sam? It’s not like he’s a Sasquatch with a scary-accurate knack for pointy objects and the brains of a freakin’ computer.”

“And when I was a monster, I was terrified of him,” Cas said. “But since he’s also a very compassionate and forgiving person, I don’t fear him now.”

“Total cutie, too,” Benny said. “If you like the type.”

Sam looked between the other three in confusion. “What is this, Say Nice Things About Sam day? I’m not scary at all to people who know me. I may be big, but any of you three could kick my ass. Cas is smarter than me, and Dean’s only pretending he can’t keep up. I may be deadly with pointy objects but Dean’s a crack shot and Cas could probably beat me in a blade fight.”

“I am not smarter than you,” Cas said. “I’ve just been around several extra millennia. Think of all you’ve taught me.”

Dean smirked. “Sometimes without even knowing!”

Sam had had enough by now. “Cas, will you please tell me what the hell you guys are talking about?”

Castiel sighed. “I was supposed to tell you something when we got back, and I didn’t. It’s not because I’m scared of you.”

“What was it?”

“I’ll tell you later,” Castiel promised. Sam didn’t even get the question out before Cas answered it. “When I don’t have these two laughing at me if things go badly or… watching… if it goes better than I think it will.”

“We wouldn’t laugh at you, Beacon,” Benny said. “Be surprised, yeah, maybe get a little mad at Sam, but we wouldn’t laugh.”

“Beacon? Why Beacon?” Sam asked.

“An angel in Purgatory attracts attention, like a beacon,” Castiel explained, looking a bit happier now that the subject had changed. “When we first got to Purgatory, I ran away from Dean to keep the monsters off him, and Benny agreed that traveling with me was a terrible idea.”

“But I knew you’d kill me if I showed up without Cas,” Dean added. “Especially if I let Benny talk me into bringing him with me to meet up with you.”

“I started gettin’ why the more Cas talked about you,” Benny said. “I had someone like that and my brother apparently ditched him for some monster, I’d kill him too.”

“Might’ve been an ass to you, Benny, but I would not kill my brother,” Sam protested. He smacked Dean. “Sure, I love Cas, but with you back I could actually get some research done and maybe figure out a way to get him out. I can count on your help with Kevin, right?”

“Yeah, of course,” Dean said. “What’s goin’ on there?”

“Right after you and Cas disappeared in a shower of exploding Dick, Crowley showed up and took Kevin. I looked for Meg, couldn’t find her either. At first, I focused on finding you and Cas. I managed to discover that the two of you were in Purgatory, and then I got a call from Kevin. He’d escaped, and he had another tablet. Demon. I couldn't just abandon him, and once I had him, I had to be a lot more careful so it was hard to research ways to bust open Purgatory that don't involve crazy rituals or blood of a Purgatory native. Spent the next eight months on the run. Then… you’re not gonna believe this, but… I met Henry Winchester.”

“As in Grandpa Winchester?” Dean broke in. “Dad’s real father?”

“In the flesh,” Sam said. “He’d done this spell to get here to stop a Knight of Hell. He thought I was Dad at first. I nearly hit him. He was part of this organization, the Men of Letters, and because we’re descended from him we should’ve been too. But this Knight, Abaddon, killed all but one of them. We helped Henry take out the Knight, but he ended up dying. We tracked down the last survivor, got the key to their headquarters. Past three months we’ve been living there. Now that we had somewhere safe, Kevin wanted to get his mom, and then we found his girlfriend possessed by a demon. We exorcized Channing and brought her and Linda to the bunker with us. With them reasonably safe and Kevin busy with his tablet I was able to start hunting again while I looked for anything to help you. I’d just finished one in Idaho and figured I may as well hit Rufus’s cabin and check some of Bobby’s books for ways to get you guys out of Purgatory. That’s where Cas found me.”

Dean whistled. “Nice.”

“There, uh… there are a couple more things,” Sam said. “Meg caught up with me and Kevin on the run. She was legitimately helpful in helping us keep hidden and off Crowley’s radar. So when we headed for the bunker, we took her with. And then, the bunker has these really old-school computers, so I got hold of Charlie. She’s at least temporarily living there too while she messes around with them and gets them modernized. And, occasionally, she finds something incredibly useful. Like investment and payroll information.”

Dean looked a little worried. “So… you’re going to be a Man of Letters now?”

Sam shrugged. “I dunno. Kev is. Charlie’s a Woman of Letters. I basically live in the library when I’m there, but Dean, you and me… we’re hunters. Don't worry about me retiring from having your back out there.”


	3. The Batcave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gets his old family home to meet the new family.

As they drove, the four men swapped stories. By the time Sam started directing his brother to Lebanon, he got why Dean and Cas had taken so easily and thoroughly to Benny. “Just up ahead, turn left. There’s all kinds of warding on the place.” He continued the directions until Dean pulled up in front of a relatively unassuming door. “I’ll show you where to park her in a bit. Your first time, you need to come in through the front door.” Sam led the way in, grinning at the look on his brother’s face. “Hey, Dean. I found the Bat Cave.”

“No kidding,” Dean said, looking around in awe.

“Kev! Charlie! I’m back and I brought friends!” Sam shouted.

Linda came up to the library. “Sam! Good to have you back. Kevin thinks he found something you’ll want to hear about.”

Sam gave Linda a quick hug. “Hey, Linda. Can you get everyone up here so introductions will go quicker?”

“I can try,” Linda said. “You know how Kevin can get when he’s got a new discovery, and his discovery annoyed Meg and she’s sulking in the basement.”

Cas smiled, almost fondly. “I’ll get Meg.” He took off, returning with the demon before Linda had gotten much out of the room. It wasn’t long before Linda returned with Kevin and Channing, and Charlie came running in not far behind.

“Dean! Check you out,” Charlie said as she nearly tackled him. “You look awesome for a dead guy!”

“Okay!” Sam clapped his hands for attention. “I think I’m the one here everyone knows.”

“Who the hell are you?” Dean deadpanned.

“Shut up, Dean,” Sam said. “Channing, I think you’re the only one who hasn’t met him. This is my big brother Dean. The guy in the trench coat is his angel, Castiel.”

“His angel?” Benny interrupted.

Castiel glared at Benny. “Not like that. I first met the Winchesters when I raised Dean from perdition and was assigned as his guardian. Over time, my mission changed and Sam became equally important to me.”

Sam tried to hide his feelings at that. Now was not the time for him to get distracted wondering just when the hell that had happened. “Dean and Cas have been in Purgatory for the last year. Benny’s the vampire who got them out. He doesn’t drink people, so he’s gonna hang around here. Benny, you’re the only one who doesn’t know Meg. She’s a demon who’s our ally because we have a common enemy. We don’t exactly trust each other, but it works pretty well. Cas, I know you at least know of Kevin, but you were kinda out of it by the time we met him. He’s a prophet of the Lord. It’s our fault he got activated, so we’re protecting him and his mom – Linda – and girlfriend – Channing – from Crowley. And finally, best for last, Charlie’s the awesome chick who’s updating our computers and the reason we get paid. I miss anyone?” No one spoke up. “Okay. Family meeting over.”

Charlie grabbed Meg’s hand and dragged her from the room. “Come on, I need some help moving some parts around and you look like you need something to do to blow off some steam.”

“I’m going back to my tablet,” Kevin announced. “Sam, when you get a moment, you need to see what I discovered.”

“I have homework,” Channing announced as she left.

“My turn to cook dinner,” Linda said. “Dean, is there anything you’d like?”

“I haven’t eaten since before Purgatory,” Dean said. “Whatever you cook will be awesome.” Linda nodded and headed off.

“We split up the chores – everyone’s responsible for their own rooms and workspaces, most of us take turns cooking or shopping or cleaning common areas. Cas, Benny, you two don’t have to cook since you don’t have to eat. Meg doesn’t. Channing’s doing university distance learning, Linda’s taken over as a coordinator, Kevin’s got his tablet research, Charlie has her computers, Meg’s teaching them all to fight, shoot, survive, protect this place and themselves. I help Meg when I can, and hunt, but my main project is going through this library. It’s huge, and Cas, I could really use your help with it. English, Latin, even Spanish or Italian I can manage to get enough to figure out what the book’s about, at least. But there’s French, German, Greek, Hebrew, several other languages I don’t even recognize.”

“I can help with that,” Cas said. “Teaching you the languages properly will take time, but what’s the point of being an angel if I can’t speed that up? And of course I’d love to help go through books with you, help catalogue and index and fact-check when I can.”

“Nerds,” Dean said, but there was fondness in his voice. “I’ll help with training, and you know I wanna hunt.”

“Good. I’ve also got a special project I think you’ll like,” Sam said. “Benny, wasn’t expecting you, don’t really have anything in mind for you to do, but as long as you do your share of the chores you’re welcome to stay as long as you like. Bunker rules: don’t mess with other people’s projects without permission, do your share of the upkeep, tell someone or leave a note if you’re gonna be gone overnight so we don’t panic and start hunting for you.”

“Fair enough,” Benny said. “I got a hunt to go on, find my old nest and take ‘em out, I’ll figure out something to do after that’s done.”

“All right.” Sam led them to a long hall. “Bedrooms. We all have our own room, even Meg. Dean, I picked one for you so I’d have somewhere to keep your stuff, but if you wanna change you can.” He pointed to the first door and Dean looked inside. “They’re pretty much all the same, really. Bed, closet, dresser, desk, couple shelves. This is me.” He swung open the door across the hall from Dean’s room. It was also very sparse, but at least there were signs of life. “There’s a couple other halls, too. Meg and Charlie are in one, and the Trans and Channing are in another. You guys can go wherever you want, we’re not exactly hurting for space. There’s bathrooms at the end of each hall. They’re not segregated, so be respectful.” Cas and Benny each claimed a room, both staying on the same hall as the Winchesters.

Sam resumed the tour. “We haven’t really had a chance to thoroughly explore this place, there’s a bunch of storerooms in the basement, some workrooms, this awesome map that keeps track of demonic omens and whatever else we set it to watch for… kitchen and a cafeteria-like place. Which are on the way to our next stop.”

“Where’s that?” Dean asked.

“It’s a surprise,” Sam said with a mischievous grin. “Come on.” He led the way through the kitchen where Linda was creating some amazing smells and out to the garage. “Dean, I’ve only tested two, a car and a bike, but they both worked. Not well, but… think your baby will fit in?”

Dean had already been drooling a little from the kitchen, but now he was downright giddy. “Sammy, you found the Batcave. How do I get her in here?”

“Open one of the doors and find an empty spot to park her. The yellow Beetle is Charlie’s, the silver Nissan is Linda’s, other than that they’re all Men of Letters cars and motorcycles. Thought you might like to be our mechanic, get ‘em running right and keep them that way. We still own Bobby’s salvage yard, I go by when I’m in the area and Jody’s keeping an eye on the place for us.”

“Awesome,” Dean said.

“Anything else you guys wanna see, or are we done here?” Sam asked. Dean had already started to ignore Sam in favor of the cars.

Benny looked outside. “Lotta land here. That woodland over there ours?”

“Yeah. Plenty of animals – I think it was a handy source for spell materials,” Sam said. “You know, powdered deer antler, three drops of mouse blood, that sort of thing.”

“Sounds like a hunting ground for me,” Benny said. “It ain’t as good as human blood but it’ll keep me not hungry. I’m gonna head out to explore.” He saluted and headed out.


	4. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel finally tells Sam what he was supposed to tell him as soon as he got out of Purgatory. It is not at all what Sam would have ever expected. Sam's not gonna complain, though.

Sam headed back to the library, Cas at his heels. “Okay, Cas, what are you supposed to talk to me about?”

Cas picked up a random book and flipped through it. “You’d think several months in Purgatory plus three days back would be enough time to figure out how to say this. Especially with Benny and Dean helping.”

“Say what?” Sam asked.

“I’d been traveling with them for two weeks,” Castiel started. “We’d stopped to patch up after a skirmish, and as often happened, either Dean or I started talking about you. And then, Benny asked how long you and I had been together.”

Sam blinked. “What, like…”

“Romantically,” Cas clarified. “I didn’t understand that, though. Not until he told Dean that Dean should have told him he was looking for his brother’s lover, he wouldn’t have fought that, angel or not.”

“But we weren’t…” Sam tried to protest, now thoroughly confused.

"I know that, but Benny..." Castiel trailed off. “That’s when Dean informed him of what I’d done to you. It seemed like that should have been it, but it wasn’t. Benny insisted that if we weren’t together, it was because one or both of us are idiots. Eventually I was able to convince him that he didn’t know you and had no way of knowing what you thought of me, that you had some perfectly good reasons to hate me.”

Sam shook his head. “Cas, I’ve never hated you. Ever.”

“I know,” Cas said. “I never truly hated you, either, although it took some time for the truth about you to penetrate the lies I’d been taught by Heaven. Far too long. I hated the thing I was told you were, but that thing never existed, and by the time you were anywhere close I knew it wasn't truly you at all. But my point was that you not being with me doesn’t mean that you’re an idiot.”

Sam snorted. “And you’re not an idiot for not wanting to get involved with me and my demon blood.”

“But I would never be able to convince Benny of that,” Cas said. “Because I do.”

“You do what?” Sam asked, not daring to believe it was what it sounded like.

“Love you. Want to be with you.”

It was what it sounded like. “You do?”

“Yes.”

Sam was stunned. Eventually, he managed to ask, “Since when?”

“The night before the disaster at Carthage,” Castiel said. "I'd planned to say something afterwards, but then we lost Ellen and Jo and the Colt didn't work... and then I kept finding excuses to put it off."

“Wow. That’s… that’s a long time,” Sam said. “Longer than me, although not by that much.” He paused as something occurred to him, and he grinned. “Although you could argue nowhere near as long, because 1978…”

“You weren’t even born then,” Cas said.

“No, but you threw me back there once because Anna was trying to kill my parents so I’d never be born,” Sam said. He reached out and took Cas’s hands. “What do you want?”

“What do you mean?” Castiel asked.

“What do you want to do now? I don’t know what you want when you say you want to be with me. What you can do without causing problems for yourself with Heaven.” Castiel still looked blank, so Sam decided to ask more specific questions. “Are you gonna get in trouble upstairs if you kiss me?”

“I can’t imagine they would care, as long as you were willing,” Castiel said.

“What about sex?”

“Technically forbidden, but even before all the recent mess, no one actually cared unless there were a reason they should. I currently have no actual responsibilities in Heaven to neglect to be with you, and with an empty vessel there are no complications there, so as long as I have consent, they shouldn’t care.”

“So that just leaves you,” Sam said. “What do you want?”

“Does it matter?” Castiel asked.

Sam shrugged. “Well, I’d like to know what I’m getting into. I’ll respect whatever boundaries you set, temporary or permanent.”

“Sam?”

“Dean told me about the time he took you out to get laid.”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“Well, it’s just, if you’re asexual, that’s fine, but I’d like to know that so I don’t push you for something you don’t want,” Sam explained.

“I’m not… I’m very confused, Sam,” Castiel said.

“Okay. You couldn’t have been clearer that you want a relationship with me. I suppose I could have been clearer that I want that, too. I’ve loved you for a while now, since you nearly died to save me from Anna. So Benny’s partially right – if we’re not together after this, we’re idiots. I love you, so tell me what you want.”

“Oh! I… I want you,” Castiel said. “Every way you’re willing to let me have you.”

“You can have me however you want,” Sam said with a smile. He dropped Cas’s hands to rest his arms on Cas’s shoulders. “Think we can start with a kiss?”

“That sounds like a good idea,” Cas said as his arms came up around Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I... kinda forgot all about this one, didn't I? So sorry it took so long to get the last chapter up!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are the best hugs writers could ever ask for.


End file.
